The subject-matter of the present invention is a system for the generation of electrical energy by utilizing and controlling wind energy.
The generation of electrical energy by converting the rotary movement of a rotor or impeller by means of a generator is known per se. If the kinetic energy to be used for the operation of the generator is to come from the wind, various difficulties arise which up to now have prevented the energy source wind from being technically utilized on a practical scale. A particular difficulty is the frequently irregular and insufficient force of the wind and the frequently varying directions from which it comes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy by utilizing and controlling wind energy.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system which permits the generation of electrical energy even when the wind force is low.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which permits a satisfactory utilization of the wind energy independent of the wind direction. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following description of the invention.